legends_fragmented_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
Overview The Orcs, a name that brews fear in the mind of most 'civilized' races. Between the worlds, beyond pale beams of moonlight seperating a thousand starry nights, bathed in battle. Visions of savagery and violence, dusky skinned barbarians bathing in the blood of enemies, holding curved, jagged blades aloft and bellowing cries of victory. These are the things the word Orc brings to mind. Much of it is true. But as a culture, Orcs are possessed of far more depth, and the broadness of their society is unknown to but a few beyond their warbands. Orc Chieftains are typically the strongest male in the Warband, and it is a position of authority among the warrior class. Among the Warriors of the clan, the chieftain is as much a god as a king. The Chieftain is the end of all arguments among the warrior class, but even then, there is someone beyond. The females of an Orc clan are the hunters, child rearers, farmers, and generally run the real Orc society that very few ever see. A head female is often the wisest amongst her peers, who has borne many children. The more capable warriors an Orcess has borne the clan, the higher her standing. The Orcess in charge, called the Akash, is the final decision maker for a Warband, and her position is vacatable only by abdication or death. Between all the infinite streams of time, in worlds containing the Orcish race, they are incredibly similar. Very seldom do they form large cities, or advance technology beyond their primal need for such. The Orc ties to magic are often shamanic and brutal in origin, much like the rest of their society. But one thing is certain. Barbarous and murderous, Orcs are some of the most savage fighters in all of the multiverse. Statistics Orcs are savage fighters, ridden with bloodlust and often deride the more advanced races as greedy. Spoils seized by warbands are often melted down, to be forged into weapons, armor, and decorations. Shamanism and Demonism permeate their religions, and the savagery of their martial beliefs often lead them to be classified as 'evil.' Orcs are, however, a very permeable race, and range in vocation in temperament from wise Shaman, to stalwart Warrior, to accomplished Smiths and artisans, to the savage, axe-wielding Barbarian. Advantages Orcs are savage combatants, and are resistant to mind control magics in the heat of battle. All but the strongest illusions will serve futile in deterring a focused Orc. Orcs who practice magic, often shamanic or demonic magics, who shed blood (their own or others) during the ritual to cast the magic, may cast it with an increased effect. Multiple shamanic Orc casters can combine their efforts for significant boons to their effects, as their spirits, and thus their magical efforts, harmonize. Disadvantages Orcs are often weak to subtlety. Illusions and conjuring magics cast upon orcs out of combat are harder for them to detect. An Orc who enters combat while being affected by an Illusion will often continue to treat that illusion as real until it is dispelled, exhibiting confusion even after it has gone. Orcs precedent of Shamanism and Demonism makes the mastery of arcane magics difficult for them. Although with considerable study, an Orc may master arcane magic, they will always find it more of a stretch than one of the more magically inclined races. Presence in the Shatterstorm Between the sheets of blood lining the infinite worlds, the Orcs march to war. The promise of glory, spoils, and the thrill of combat in service to their warrior ancestors, or on some worlds, their demonic patrons, spurns their blood to boil and spill. Death is it's own form of entropy, and in worlds where the Orcs had conquered at last all of the other indigenous races, the entropy created by such violent bloodshed stained the world. It ate a hole in the sheet, like acid. When the Shatterstorms came, the Warbands saw it as an omen to new challenge. All of their enemies conquered, they marched into the sheet of blood and abominable, reality warping maelstrom, War drums pounding. Horns blazing and fires burning, the Orcs marched to war, their passage through the space between realms staining their brethren in passing, and creating the catalyst that began to tear yet more Orcs through time and space, into the Realm. Category:Character Options Category:Races